


Isolation

by Nomi_Mits_7



Series: Nomimits Drabbles [2]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, nomi's drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomi_Mits_7/pseuds/Nomi_Mits_7
Summary: Just random Drabbles of you being stuck in a house with BTS during quarintine
Relationships: + reader, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Nomimits Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nomi's imagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the start of a series of drabbles I’ll be writing during the quarantine period we have. They won’t be long, but hey everyone has thought of how it must be to be stuck in a house with the boys… feel free to send in suggestions. I WILL END UP MAD IF I DON’T DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE.

“And if you’ll just sign at the end of the contract, we can start moving you in!” Mr bang stated as he smiled at you. 

You were finally here. This was where your life would start. Yes, this was unusual, to say the least, but when you posted your resume on glassdoor, the last people you expected to contact you was Bighit itself. 

Being a freshly graduated student, you wanted to get your honors in South Korea. But to do that, you needed to find a job, hence why you posted your resume on glassdoor.   
The proses you had to go through to get to the point of actually signing the contract, was excruciatingly long. Background checks, countless interviews via skype, a 20-hour flight, another five background checks and a questionnaire regarding the artist under the Bighit label. 

“Now Y/N, your job is simple. You must take care of one of the houses the company owns for emergency purposes. You get to choose any one of the nine rooms, just be sure that the house is always ready for use if need be. We will be sending you small tasks to do alongside your study work. The chances that the artist would ever need to go to this particular house are almost zero.” Mr. Bang continued as you listened intently. 

“Oh, one last thing before we take you to your new home. If, and I mean if it ever comes to that, one of the artists should need to use the house. You are to stay out of their way. If they talk to you, you may respond but you’re not there to make friends. If this task should ever become too hard for you, feel free to let us know and we’ll handle things from there.” 

With a final nod, you were escorted to the house and left to settle in. choosing the smallest room you quickly unpacked and went exploring the house. You figure you’ll divide the chores into sections. Planning was key and before long you had your schedule up on your walls. 

As a fan of kpop in general, they knew the risks involved in appointing you (A young, single, foreign girl) as the caretaker of one of the safe houses. But after the previous girl lost herself in fame, they had no choice but to put you through countless tests. To their surprise, you passed all except one. The test of friendship.   
You were such an easy person to talk to. Friendly, caring and challenging. It came as no surprise that you failed the test, five times. You just couldn’t be mean to people you admired, or people older than yourself. That right there was what made Mr. Bang decide on you. 

Hopefully, you weren’t just acting to please future employment. Part of the employment process was to let the artist know about you. They would get to see some of your interviews and will need to approve of you before they could employ you. 

To say that all of their artists loved you, would be an understatement. They were captivated by you. The fact that you were a fan-made no sense compared to how you reacted when asked about them. You were respectful and could distinguish between humans and idols. You saw them as humans. You believed them to be humble and that what the fans saw, was just a small part of them. That in itself was why they agreed to allow you to be part of the team. 

What they failed to mention was the fact that they were saddened by the idea of never being able to meet you. 

But who knows? Maybe that would change sooner than they think.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED MY FIRST ASSIGNMENT TODAY AND I FEEL SO PROUD!! Anyway please remember that these things are called drabbles for a reason. There will be mistakes and so. I do hope you guys enjoy this one!! Let me know what you think!! Happy reading <3

It was around the third week of your stay that news spread about the virus in China. At first you, along with most of the population, didn’t panic. But as the numbers kept rising, an undying fear soon settled itself into the depths of your consciousness. 

It wasn’t long after the unpredictable outbreak that the first cases outside the borders of China were reported. Even worse news was the number of people that were dying of this disease. Being the smart girl you were, you started planning. Even if it was a waste, you soon started filling up the pantry with enough food to last 9 people a total of 5 weeks. 

The moment the virus entered South Korea your studies all turned into assignments you could do from home. The shops were hell to go to and for some or another reason, all the toilet paper disappeared. The pantry was stocked, and you had enough work to do to keep you occupied for at least a few days. The idea of an unplanned vacation where you could relax and not do anything study related sounded like heaven. 

With the house all sanitized and germ and virus-free, you made a promise to yourself to never leave during the time of isolation. Why would you? You were ready for anything. With this in mind, you made yourself at home in front of your big window in your room. Music in your ears you jumped straight into your first assignment on ancestry estimation. 

This was going to be the best personal time ever, no disturbances and no distraction. 

∞

The announcement of the virus being in South Korea no doubt shook the nation. Everyone was losing their minds and no one knew what to expect in the near future. The decision to send the boys to one of the safe houses before they could get trapped in the virus came relatively easy. The hard part was deciding which house was best. 

All the caretakers were reliable. Or so they thought. Some time into the packing and preparations surrounding moving all seven members at once, they received the first call. One by one the caretakers abandoned their posts in favour of spending this time with family. The only option they had left was you. 

Not long after, they arrived at the designated house. You were seated at your desk, curtains wide open, busy with what seemed to be writing. You didn’t look up, you hardly showed any indication that you were aware of the movement outside of the window, or any of the noise they were making. 

The only thing that pulled you from your state of concentration was the sound of ringing. Someone out there hated you, or humans in general. Who chooses a sound so annoyingly childish for a doorbell? It sounded like a pig getting strangled or something bordering a very hysteric cat giving birth to thorns. 

Opening the door, you could help the small ‘eep’ that escaped your mouth. There, leaning against the door and in the process of falling into the house was none other than Jeon Jungkook. Again, being the smart girl you were, you let go of the door, successfully helping Jungkook to land squarely on his ass. The laughter of the others and the initial shock on your face was enough to make the youngest of the members resort to pouting. 

Well, you certainly weren’t expecting this. At least not like this, a phone call would have been nice. 

“Y/N, I am so sorry for barging in like this but with the rising in panic we had to take extreme measures. The boys will be staying here for the entire time of Isolation. I know you probably weren’t expecting this, but well go shopping for supplies as soon as they settled in.” Mr. Bang's voice drew your attention to the rest of the people. All of them were standing before you with sheepish looking eyes, well all of them except the youngest who was still pouting on the floor at your feet. 

“Uh, there’s no need for that. The house is stocked, when the virus broke out of china’s borders I made provisions. They’ll be good for at least a month or so.” You trailed off looking at the still slightly snickering men. Your words made a slight smile appear on their lips. You were so thoughtful, it was cute. 

“Oh, you have to stay here with them. I do hope that’s okay? We don’t have any other choice. They need someone other than themselves around or they might end up killing each other.” Mr. Bang said, successfully making the rest of the boy's pout just as hard as the youngest. It was almost comical. 

“Oh? That makes things easier. My family’s way too far to travel to anyway and I doubt they’ll let me enter the country. Please come in” You said with a slight smile. 

There goes your personal time, it left alongside Mr. Bang after he bid you good luck. This is going to be interesting.


	3. Drabble 3

Chaos. Utter chaos. 

As soon as Mr. Bang hit the road the boys took it on themselves to transform into bulldozing machines as they rushed towards the door, that was still comfortably occupied by you and Jungkook, to claim their rooms. 

Needless to say, Jungkook was now flat on his back, a little dazed and you were sitting next to him, pouting just like he had before. They seriously knocked you over and nearly trampled their youngest to death just to get the best rooms. They even left a half-assed apology in passing. Like what the fuck?

Groaning you helped the youngest to his feet, half expecting him to be normal, but those hopes died almost as fast as lighting itself. Once he felt ground under his feet, Jungkook made a beeline towards the hall with a loud war cry and no apology at all. 

They were kids stuck in grown-ass bodies, weren’t they? Silently you made your way to the kitchen. You’ll have to change your schedule now that the boys were here. Usually, you would walk around in your pajamas until lunch, or you’ll dance till your heart bled out in the kitchen, but now… now things have got to change. 

Midway through making cookie dough the train of horror entered the kitchen. Loud was not nearly the right term to describe what they all sounded like when talking at once. Trying your best to ignore them, you continued to add chocolate chips and sprinkles to the mix. Your effort to ignore them was short-lived because as soon as they entered they all stopped talking. You could feel their eyes on you, staring and waiting for anything to happen. 

Turning around you came face to face with all seven boys standing in a straight line. Eyes still on you. You all probably stood there, watching each other for ten minutes before you tried to speak.

“So…” 

“You’re really pretty” Jimin spat out, successfully earning two slaps over the head and four death glares. You, on the other hand, were as red as a luscious red apple, mouth open and all. 

“Sorry about that, he gets nervous easily. We should probably get introduced to each other if we’re going to be sharing a house. I’m Namjoon and from that side its… Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin and on this side is… Hoseok and Seokjin.” Namjoon said still glaring parochially at Jimin. 

“Oh, It’s nice to finally meet the real faces behind the music. I’m Y/N.” There was an awkward silence that followed. Them still staring and you still as red as ever.   
“I’m making cookies,” You said as you tried to fill in the void. This seemed to have them jumping back to life. Their faces immediately lit up at the mention of sweet sugary goodness. Soon after that, the boys each took off in a different direction. The youngest three immediately started playing some or other video games in the living area. Namjoon and Hoseok disappeared to the 9th room that was still vacant Seokjin and Yoongi stayed behind, Seokjin to help and Yoongi seemingly just to watch. 

It felt domestic in a way.

Twenty minutes later, the cookies are all done and all gone thanks to the seven hungry toddlers. You have retreated to your room to finish your assignment while the boys all gathered in the living room. 

∞

“She has her headphones in,” Yoongi says as he enters the living room. He silently followed you to make sure you’ll be out of earshot for what they were about to discuss. 

“Okay, thank you, Hyung. Right, Jimin that can’t happen again. Everyone in this room is intrigued by her, but just remember that she still holds the authority. One phone call and she’ll be gone so we need to stay subtle about our interest.” Namjoon began

All of the boys shook their head in agreement. They couldn’t wait to play. Not in a mean way but just to see how responsive you are. You were a mystery waiting to be discovered and they were more than keen.


	4. Drabble 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! A hail storm and power outage later I give you the fourth drabble I came up with. Now hear me out! I have no idea where this one came from and I am convinced it is utter trash… I hope everyone is safe! I don’t know about your countries, but the people here aren’t listening… Anywho! Happy reading <3

Of everything you expected to do during this period of Isolation, waking up at 04:30 am wasn’t one of them. But a girl got to do what a girl got to do.

By 04:40 am you were all dressed and ready to start dancing for 45 minutes. You had to, dancing like no one’s watching is what kept you sane in all these weeks, so why stop now? You were definitely not going to dance in front of the boys, so you had to go to some extremes. Even though you love dancing more than life, it doesn’t overwrite the fact that you can’t move like them.

Sneaking out of your room, you note that all the other doors were wide open. Why you would not know. You literally had to stealth dance to ensure you would remain alone. Soon enough you were in the kitchen and you were losing yourself in the music blasting in your ears, so much so that you failed to hear footsteps approaching.

Hoseok had no idea why he was awake. He was lying in his bed for who knows how long before he heard tiny footsteps. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but then the footsteps turned into something close to shuffling. Before long he decided to go see what or rather who could be up at 5 in the morning. Freezing at the door of the kitchen, Hoseok’s gaze locked onto your moving form. Your movements weren’t professional, but they were free. He could see you were moving to the music and that made it even more captivating.

Darting back to his room, Hoseok garbed his phone and went back to the kitchen with a slight hint of a smirk on his lips. The others were going to love his little surprise he just stumbled upon. Opening your eyes after a while, you took out your earphones and went to grab some water. Hoseok took this as his cue to leave and silently made his way back to his room, still smiling.

By the time it was 06:00 am, you were freshly showered and ready to start the day. You only had one more assignment to do and then you just had to proofread everything before sending them in. headphones in you started working at a steady pace. You were in a hurry to finish up your work, but the idea of nothing else to do wasn’t that appealing.

∞

(05:30) Sunshine talker: You guys are going to love me so much!

(05:32) Grumpy cat: WTF HOBI! WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AT THE ASS CRACK OFF DAWN??? But seriously though… are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? You want to come and cuddle?

(05:33) Golden muscle bunny: I am so screenshotting this for later!

(05:33) Good-shy-boy: I want cuddles too

(05:34) High IQ my ass guy: ANYWAY!! What do you have for us Hobi?

(05:35) Windshield wiper: Hobi? Is everything okay?

(05:35) Little mochi boy: Taetae you can cuddle with me ☹ I want cuddles to

(05:36) Sunshine talker: I’ll be right there Yoongi-hyung. Anyway, it’s on its way! YOU ARE SOOO WELCOME

(05:37) Windshield wiper: Even over text he is loud… I love it!

(05:42) Sunshine talker: [video]

(05:45) High IQ my ass guy: WTF!!! She did that this morning???????

(05:45) Good-shy-boy: This is a surprise I fully enjoyed! Thank you, Hyung

(05:45) Grumpy cat: *Insert evil laughter here* Interesting indeed

(05:45) Little Mochi boy: well, well, well

(05:45) Golden muscle bunny: I think I need to re-watch this for science reasons

(05:45) Windshield wiper: WHOA!! She must be shy if she was doing this at who knows what time this morning!

By the time 09:00 am rolled around you were lured out of your room by the smell of food. Someone was cooking and your stomach was very much enjoying the idea of eating. Entering the kitchen, you found Seokjin behind the stove, Hoseok at the kettle making something that smelled suspiciously like coffee, Yoongi was getting the plates and Namjoon was sitting at the counter grating cheese. All of them looked up when you entered, each greeting you with friendly smiles and shared glances.

“I hope you are hungry!” Seokjin said as you took a seat opposite Namjoon at the counter. Nodding you silently watched them work. Somewhere in between watching them, Hoseok offered you a cup of coffee and you gladly accepted. You were a silent addict to the bitter liquid!

“No sugar??? Are you sure?” Hoseok asked as he stared at you in horror. You simply giggled and nodded. What’s the point of coffee if you kill the taste with the deadly white powder?

Soon enough you were all sitting around the counter enjoying a very delicious breakfast. This was probably the first decent meal you had in the entire time of your stay. You couldn’t cook for shit, baking being your strong suit.

“Oh Y/N, you have something on your face. No, not there, wait I’ll get it!” Namjoon said as he leaned over the table and wiped at your bottom lip. The flesh feeling plump and soft under his finger. You could only sit in shock as all this happened in slow motion. To make matters worse, he popped the digit, now holding some souse into his own mouth AND he even dared to moan softly at the taste. Needless to say, you had to excuse yourself from the table rather quickly afterward.

Clearly, these boys were planning on making the most of their time here. You had the sinking feeling that that was only the start of their little shenanigans.


	5. Drabble 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing while I am angry turned out to be one of the best things I have ever done. Here you are folks! Another word vomit during a time where everyone is going a little crazy. I literally talked to a rock today, he was very nice and polite but he was very hard to read. Happy reading<3

You were missing.

After Namjoon pulled that little stunt on you and you left the kitchen area, no one could find you. You weren’t in your room or the study. Jimin searched the patio while Jungkook and Seokjin searched the yard. They considered the possibility that you might have gone for a short walk or just relocated to a room they have yet to discover. So, reluctantly, they stopped looking and waited for your reappearance. They even placed themselves throughout the house to make it easier to find you.

By the time lunch rolled around, you still haven’t resurfaced. Yup, they were indeed worried. How could one girl disappear without a trace in a house full of boys? Were they to forward? Was that stunt one too many? What if you actually left the house and were now held captive by the police or worse, some random group of guys? Maybe the mafia got you? The questions grew endless and the possibilities grew scarier.

Namjoon felt the worst out of all of the boys. He just never knew when to shut the hell up, or in this case, when to NOT engage. He felt like a complete fool for what he had done. He knew it was too soon, but he never listens to the rational part of his brain. He was on the verge of calling Mr. Bang or even start a search party with lots of posters of you. Did they even have a photo of you? He would have to ask Mr bang. Standing on the patio Namjoon was on the verge of breaking. His hair was in shambles, his clothed all skew. To put it simply, he looked like shit.

“Holy shit you look like the walking dead. Are you okay?” your voice entered his ears. Whipping his head in your direction, his vision went slightly black at the sudden movement.

“Y-Y/N?” His voice was uneven as his hands started shaking. He was beyond relieved to see you. You looked like an angel as you stood there with a book clutched to your chest, innocent at its best. The slight concern in your eyes grew as he stumbled towards you. His previous relief was short-lived as a wave of mild anger took hold of him. How could you just disappear like that?

“Where the hell have you been? Do you know how concerned we were when we could find you to eat lunch?” His voice came out sharper than he intended, successfully making you take a step back.

“O-on the roof. R-reading” you answered as you pointed to the book. Namjoon halted in his step. The roof? Reading? What? A new set of questions started swirling in his mind as his anger faded away. Of course, you would be in the last place they would care to look.

“Oh” was his only response as the staring competition you unknowingly started continued. The silence growing by the minute as both of you just stood there, staring.

“Okay, are we going to keep staring at each other like some creepy pedo or are we going to go inside? The sun is kind of hot out here and I’m dying of thirst” Your playful voice broke through the awkwardness. The slight giggle you added toward the end, warmed Namjoon’s heart. You didn’t seem mad or freaked out by what happened this morning and that in itself was a great relief.

“Boys! I found her!” Namjoon yelled into the house as you entered. It took a whopping 6 seconds before the other six joined you in the kitchen. They literally came running, Jungkook and Taehyung clashed, sending both of them to the ground. Hoseok slipped due to him running in socks on very slippery tiles. Jimin and Seokjin collided with the fridge and the oven respectfully and Yoongi tripped over Jungkook as he was about to jump to his feet.

It truly was a sight to see, you and Namjoon both nearly fell from your seats, laughing. The others soon joined in on the laughing, slowly and very carefully getting up and sitting down with you.

“You were reading where?” Jimin’s voice held both surprise and disbelief as you confessed to your whereabouts. You soon learned that Jimin was as much of a bookworm as you were. you had the slightest of feelings he was going to be joining you at your reading spot, soon.

After you and Jimin contemplated a mutual reading time, you folded your hands and looked at each one of the members in the eye.

“You know, I really adore you guys. I’ve been a fan for many years, and I love the idea that you guys are actually humans outside of the Idol light. But I am on to you, you caught me once off guard, but consider this my acceptance of the challenge. May the odds be ever in your favor” You said, getting up after you finished and leaving the boys still seated at the table.

You had no idea what you had just permitted them to. That alone made each of the boys share a mutual smirk. This is going to be so much fun.


	6. Drabble 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Idea what I am doing as you’ll soon find out. This is literal trash and I apologize for it. I felt bead for not writing yesterday, there was an incident at my home and I honestly just couldn’t write. Happy reading <3

Step one… add flour to the front of the hairdryer.

Step two… mess with the power supply to the stove.

Step three… glad wrap the cutlery.

Waking up at 4 am never felt this good in your life. Especially with the cries of despair that followed. Jimin was covered in flower when he emerged from the bathroom, Seokjin kept yelling at Taehyung and Jungkook because he thought they messed with the stove and the look on Hoseok and Yoongi’s faces when they went to set the table was priceless. Namjoon was the only one that didn’t get pranked, but your little disappearance act yesterday was enough for now.

The boys were not impressed. You, on the other hand, couldn’t contain your laughter. They started this war and now you are going to play for the win.

After reconnecting the power and apologizing, well trying to apologize without laughing, to Taehyung and Jungkook, you all sat down to enjoy a nice breakfast. It went well and all until you asked Yoongi to pass you the pepper. You weren’t really concentrating on what container you had in your hand, so when you took a big bite of your eggs and tasted sugar instead of pepper, you literally spat your food out.

All the boys were laughing as you tried to get the taste off sweet eggs out of your mouth. Looking at the container you could clearly see the white crystals off doom that replaced the beloved pepper. You ended up pouting while glaring at the culprit. Yoongi only smirked back, loving the way your face contracted at the sweet flavor.

“Game on sweetheart and trust me, you’re going to regret playing. We won’t be playing nice or soft like you” Yoongi said as he got up winking at you in the process. Darting your eyes back to the table you could only gulp at the sight of six other men, smirking at you.

∞

It was late afternoon, you were lying on the couch with a book in hand, just enjoying the quietness of the day. You were too absorbed in your book to notice Jungkook and Taehyung entering the room. It was at the exact moment their game’s intro sounded through the room that you jumped almost three meters into the sky with fright.

“Oh! Sorry Y/N we didn’t mean to scare you to death, but you looked so peaceful we didn’t want to disturb you” Jungkook said as a slight smile played on his lips. You could only give them a sarcastic look in return before you turned back to your book.

All went well until you felt them both shifting to sit with their backs to the couch you were on. You knew you should have said something or at least shifted somewhere else, but instead, you ignored them and kept your focus on your book.

You nearly forgot about the two boys sitting at your side, when a sudden hand on your thigh made you gasp. Looking down at your legs, both Jungkook and Taehyung were staring at you. Jungkook slowly moved his hand over your thigh in small circles as Taehyung moved his head to you your neck. Gently Taehyung kitten licked a trail up to your ear, leaving Goosebumps in his track.

You nearly forgot about Jungkook, but he made sure you didn’t when his lips connected to your inner thigh. When you opened your legs you did not know. Jungkook also left kitten licks as he made his way closer to your more feminine parts. Your hormones were going haywire at the sudden stimulation you got and you could feel yourself losing your grip on reality. Until they both pulled away.

You opened your eyes which you didn’t know were closed only to find both boys still sitting with their backs to the couch, playing their game. Confused, you sat up straight causing the both of them to turn to you.

“You okay Y/N?” Taehyung asked, eyes full of concern.

“I- yeah. I must have drifted off” you said laying back down and resumed your reading, missing the smirk and knowing looks shared between them.

You are oblivious and you just proofed it.


	7. Drabble 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a bit of a slump my dudes. My hormones must be fucking around because I feel like I need a week long cry session. Anywho I hope you guys are safe! Happy reading<3

“So, you’re telling me it worked. The two of you came up with this ridiculous plan and it actually worked??” Namjoon was in disbelief. The two youngest of the group seriously went out and touched you, let alone kiss sensitive parts of your body AND made you believe it was a dream. So yeah, Namjoon was surprised, to say the least.

“Hyung, you should have seen her face as we touched her. It was glorious!” Taehyung said as a few groans passed through the room. They were jealous, beyond that point to be exact. Nothing could stop them now, it was like a new hunger had taken over their bodies. None of them knew why they felt this need to feel you taste you, but it was there, and it was growing at an alarming pace.

You were currently on the roof reading one of your many books when they called you inside. It was nearly lunchtime again and you were feeling the long stretch between meals. Usually, you skip a meal, either it being breakfast or lunch, not today it seems.

“Hey, doll. Can you help me prepare lunch? I don’t trust any of the others in the kitchen” Seokjin said with a beaming smile a little too innocent for your liking.

“And you thought you could trust me? I literally burned baking paper the other day and to make it worse the fillets were still raw on top of it all. Not to mention the very bad incident I had with onions and salt.” You said, stifling a laugh as you tied the apron strings at your back.

“Don’t worry doll. I’ll teach you, at least you will listen. Not like any of those fools,” Seokjin said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Only making you laugh louder, completely missing the hidden message in his eyes. For some or other odd reasons, the boys or Jin rather decided to make homemade pies. You were in charge of the dough (Baking duh) while Seokjin made the filling.

Just as you were adding the flour into the mix, Seokjin decided to speak again. This time, however, he was right behind you and very close to your ear. He only whispered your name, yet your reflexes quickly made him regret his decision. Covered in flour, you could help the laugh that escaped your mouth. This only made the situation worse as Jin soon started chasing you around with a cloth.

You giggle and squeals of excitement jumped off the walls as you dash another attach from the eldest. You were just about to dash in another direction when, somehow, Seokjin managed to catch your arm. Gasping in surprise, he spinned you around and locked you in a tight hold against his chest. His chest firmly pressed to you back.

“Oh my, look what I caught. A flour-girl” he whispered into your ears with a slight chuckle. Gone was that iconic wiper laugh you have come to love. A shiver made its way through your body. you could feel his smile as he lowers his lips even closer to your sensitive skin.

“You know what we like about you doll? You never lusted after us like the rest. You saw us as humans and not as just another sex symbol. And guess what… that only made us want you even more” he said closing the gap between his lips and the junction of your neck. Right there were your skin is the most sensitive. This action was enough to make you whimper out.

Seokjin left open mouth kisses all along your neck. Lost in the feeling of him, you groaned out loud when he stepped away from you. Leaving you feeling cold, despite the sun shining high and bright outside. He gave you one final once over before turning back to the stove and carrying on with the food as if nothing happened.

In a daze, you finished up the dough. What the fuck just happened?


	8. Drabble 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what my head could muster up after my shock yesterday. I was summarising the whole day and only made it halfway with the one unit. I am dead. DEAD. Anywho, this has happened to me before so yeah let’s see what other nonsense I can think of for the next part

The moment you opened your eyes you knew today was going to be one of those days.

You’re moody. You had no reason to be, but you were beyond the point of a normal bad mood. From the first ‘good morning’ shared with the boys, they could see something was off.

You tried your very best to avoid them. You knew you were one of the worst people to be around during one of these episodes. But they clearly didn’t catch the signals you were sending.

To be more specific, Hoseok and Jimin didn’t. They followed you onto the roof. You were just searching for some peace and quiet and maybe some time to figure out why you were in a mood. At first, they didn’t say anything, Jimin sat down next to you and started reading while Hoseok sat down very close to your other side to avoid falling off. In a way, you kind of appreciated the little bit of comfort they brought.

That was until Hoseok started talking. Again, at first, it was bearable. Little chit chat about the weather and the view, but soon Hoseok started asking too much questions. How many siblings you have, what are your parents like, how you grew up, the type of friend you had, why did you come to South Korea. Personal questions.

You snapped. Like really snapped at him.

“Do you ever do anything else but ask useless questions? Why the hell do you care where I come from and how I grew up? Does that determine my worth in your eyes? Huh? Does that determine if you like me more or less?”

You were shaking with adrenaline. Tears streaming down your face as unspoken emotions filled your eyes. You felt bad but it was far too late to apologize to the wide-eyed sunshine boy sitting next to you. His arms still clinging to you in fear of falling. His eyes held an unknown emotion as he just stared at you. Jimin didn’t look any better on your other side. They watched your every move as you opted for staring off into the distance.

Without another word, both men got up and left you alone on the roof, drowning in your emotions and for the first time you cried your heart out over unknown heartbreak and sadness. You cried over every bit of anger you felt for some unknown reason. You cried because you haven’t felt this alone in a long time.

∞

You had no idea what the time was when you finally got off the roof and entered the kitchen. All the boys were sitting around the table enjoying their dinner when you entered. They immediately stopped their chit chat to watch you. No one said a word as you took in the sight before you. They were eating something with a lot of meat and some leaves, with no space left for you to sit.

Just like you took them in, they took you in. your eyes were swollen and red from the crying, you looked beyond exhausted and the shine has left your eyes. They knew you hadn’t eaten since this morning and the way your skin glowed red could only mean you had sunburned. You were most likely dehydrated as well. Still, they waited for you to say the first words.

To their surprise, you simply gave them a weak smile before turning around and heading towards your room. You barely made it to your bed before your legs gave way and you came tumbling down. Your vision blurred as a pair of arms wrapped around you, preventing your body from hitting the ground. Just as you were about to turn your head to see who has saved you from a massive bump to the head, you blacked out.


	9. Drabble 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Lockdown was extended, and I am not a very happy person at the moment. I know there are people out there who have been in lockdown for over 2 months… I just never thought I would handle it this bad. My stress levels are rising, and I can’t seem to calm down.

When the doctor left, all the boys could do was stare. They felt so bad, especially Jimin and Hoseok for leaving you on the roof the way they did. In their defense, you said a lot of hurtful things and they thought it would be best to leave you alone for a little while. They didn’t know you never came down.

Yes, they did eat lunch without you, but they did save you a seat. When you didn’t show up for lunch they simply thought you didn’t want to be around them. So, when dinner came around they didn’t bother saving you a seat.

You were dehydrated, almost to the point of hospitalization. You had a mild case of heatstroke from the exposure to the sun’s unforgiving rays. And your energy levels were nearly none existent. To put it simply, you were in bad shape. The doctor told them you would start regaining consciousness as soon as the drip he put you on was doing its job.

An hour and a half have passed since the drip ran dry and you were still sleeping peacefully. Your color looked better but your burns on your skin weren’t. that’s when Namjoon decided to start treating them as well. It was a delicate job that entailed them removing some of your clothes to replace them with softer and more comfortable clothes, which had them all as red as tomatoes.

As softly as he could Namjoon starts applying some aloe to your burns. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin helped Namjoon with the whole procedure. The aloe would take the hurt away and perhaps help the skin to heal faster. Before long they were done and heading out to wash their hands.

Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung were in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for when you would wake up. The place was a total mess but they didn’t care. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin soon joined them. Everyone doing something in an effort to keep busy.

∞

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the way your limbs ached, your skin screaming at you for moving even in the slightest. The next thing you notice is the change of clothes and the fact that you had a very suspicious-looking bandage on your arm. The last thing you notice was the redness of your skin and the pounding headache.

As if on cue, the memories of your recent encounter on the roof played out in your mind. You felt like shit to put it frankly. Why the hell did you explode like that? And toward one of the boys no less. What the hell was wrong with you? Oh, yeah you were an emotional witch that couldn’t even handle a simple bad mood.

Swallowing your pride, you carefully got up and started towards the door. You could feel every step but the bottle of aloe next to your bed told you that someone out here still cared. So, you ignored the screams of your body and headed towards the only noise you could hear. The clinking of pots and pans and the silent whispers drifting from the kitchen.

The boys were so consumed in their tasks that they failed to notice your presence lurking at the door. You simply observed them from your spot, a slight smiling tugging at your lips. They all looked stressed yet in some way at home. No one bumped into each other, it was like they could feel each other’s presence and it just worked.

That was until Namjoon tripped over nothing and bumped into Yoongi, who seems to domino into Jimin. Jimin, in turn, crashed into Seokjin, who let out a squeak as he tumbled into Jungkook and Taehyung. Both of them came crashing into poor Hoseok who finally landed at your feet. A sound similar to ‘oof’ leaving his lips.

Without thinking twice, you doubled over as laughter bubbled past your lips at the scene that unfolded before you. You tried muffling your laughter with your hands but failed miserably when you saw their shocked faces staring at. Your stomach muscles cramping and tears escaped your eyes as you tried to calm down. Key word being tried.

It didn’t take long for the boys to all join in on your laughing marathon, or for you to join them on the floor. Soon the laughter died down and you all were left staring at each other, waiting for something to happen. That something came in the form of your voice.

“I’m so sorry for lashing out at you Hobi. I feel like shit for not being able to control my own moods.” You opted for staring at your feet after the words left your mouth. You still felt like shit and you had no other way of dealing with it than apologizing.

“We should be the ones apologizing Y/N. We could see you weren’t your normal self, yet we still pushed your buttons. And above all, we didn’t even notice your absence from the house until it was too late and now you have sunburn and mild heatstroke. You passed out for heaven’s sake. We’re the ones who feel like shit. Speaking of… are you hungry? Please say yes, we’ve been preparing so much food…” Hoseok trailed off at that.

“I would love to eat something. Thank you boys” you said. Eyes regaining their shine. You found it extremely cute how Hoseok went into a full-on ramble as soon as he started talking. Never in your life do you ever want to see them hurt because of you. Somehow that just felt wrong.

You have come to love their smiles. You would do anything to keep them happy, even if it meant swallowing your own pride


	10. drabble 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is fried. I am deceased at this very moment! Do enjoy my word vomit!!! also the probability that there are alot of mistakes … is high I haven’t reread this one yet

You’ve lost count on how many days it’s been since you’ve been quarantined with the boys. But as the days pass you grow closer to them. Today you decided to help them in the garden, rather they try to help you. Being Idols had its pros and cons. The pros did not include mundane tasks such as gardening.

“You simply take the plants that looks like this out. To be sure you grab the roots as well you simply take hold of the plant as close to the ground as you can and then you pull. Tada! You’ve removed a weed” you explained as seven men stared at you with interest.

Before long all seven of them found their own spots in the garden to work. Somehow, although not surprisingly, this ‘removal of weeds’ turned into a game. To win you simply had to pull out as many weeds as fast as you can during a specific time limit. And who else to win than the youngest member. The golden boy of the group.

“I am the weed king. Bow before me you peasants! Bow before your king” Jungkook shouted as he puffed up his chest. Laughing everyone made bowing gestures until ‘the king’ was satisfied. Before long the rest of the boys started throwing their weeds at Jungkook in an attempt to dethrone him.

A full on weed fight broke out. Everyone was laughing and running around to try and avoid getting hit with the cursed plant. It was all fun and games until Yoongi decided to throw a heap of dirt at a giggling Jimin. The shocked silence that followed was short lived as Jimin pounced at the elder boy. A sound similar to a growl leaving his lips as his arms circled around Yoongi.

Everyone stared as the two boys wrestled on the grass. It was indeed a sight to see, not only was Jimin stronger than he looked, Yoongi was actually smiling while the younger tried to get his revenge. Everyone was so focussed on the wwe match happening in front of them that no one noticed Namjoon and Hoseok sneak off.

The water that suddenly surrounded you all was beyond cold. A gasp escaped your mouth as you turned around only to see the two culprits. Namjoon and Hoseok were both stalking towards the group with water guns in hand. Before you could react, Seokjin was already chasing them around for opening the sprinklers. Jungkook joined the chase as soon as he saw the water guns. You were left clutching your stomach as you laughed. The two wrestlers haven’t stopped yet, both of them now covered in mud. Namjoon was laying on the ground laughing as Seokjin was tickling him and Hoseok was still running away from Jungkook.

You were suddenly lifted of the ground and thrown over a shoulder. A laughing Taehyung underneath you as he made his was to the pool. As realization dawned over you, you became the epitome of a child throwing a fit. Kicking and screaming as much as you can you failed to stop the very determined Taehyung of jumping into the pool.

The problem here wasn’t the water or the pool itself. The problem here was the fact that you were wearing a white T-shirt with no sleeves and a very bright lace bra. You, being as oblivious as you were, failed to notice your situation as you continued to splash water of justice at Taehyung for his crimes. You also failed to notice the rest of the boys going quiet as they watched you. That was until Jungkook decided to jump into the pool, right next to you successfully engulfing you in a tsunami of water.

Beyond the point of playing nice you proceeded to assault the two offenders with water. Soon enough the rest of the boys joined you in the water. (yes, even Yoongi). To make matters worse they all teamed up against you. The supposed water splashing competition or war thing, once again turned into a complete mess. They all started chasing you, either opting for cornering you for tickles or lifting you over their shoulders and making a bee line to the other side of the pool.

You were beyond exhausted when you finally got out of the pool without being pulled back in. That was the exact moment you noticed your shirt, well, more your bra through your shirt. Twirling around you only came face to face with seven smug looking boys.

The audacity, the betrayal, the gull. Bastards, they knew and said nothing.

“This means war” You screamed as you made your way into the house, fists in the air for affect. The boys could only laugh at your little act, besides they have it all on video…


	11. Drabble 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here things are heating up a bit… I would not say adult content yet but do know Y/N is a brat and she thinks teasing the boys would be a great idea…  
>  I’m writing a test Thursday so if I don’t update until then… that’s why. My wonderful University decided to make us study a shit tone of work for an online CLASSTEST it’s not even an exam… but here you my cell mates! I hope you enjoy this…
> 
> p.s. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM

Following your declaration of war came the problem of how the hell are you going to top that? They’ve been playing dirty and you had to come up with something that would knock them on their arshes. But knowing them they would probably have a string of comebacks lined up.

Unless…

Unless you did something, they wouldn’t expect. Something tempting. something you would never dare to do. You didn’t have to wait long until opportunity came knocking on your door in the form of sweet Namjoon.

“Hey Y/N. we’re going to do a vlive later today, you can come watch but please try and keep quiet. Army doesn’t know where we are and hearing a female voice might not be the best thing at the moment.” Namjoon said as he peeked into your room. You were just scrolling through social media, bored out of your mind. This would make for the perfect distraction of your current state.

“Sure, I’ll be as quiet as a mouse” you said winking at him. The small blush that flash over his cheeks caught you by surprise. Maybe, just maybe you can use that as payback for the pool prank, they pulled on you. Letting out and evil like laugh you slowly got up and made your way to the lounging area to put your plan to work.

They won’t know what hit them.

∞

The setup of the vlive was simple. Only three of the boys were seated before the camera as the rest scurried around, adjusting lighting and angles. Seokjin and Jimin brought in snacks they would be eating during the shooting and Taehyung made sure you had a chair close to the camera to sit on.

It was amusing to see them working. They were so serious, which only warmed your heart at the effort they put in for their fans. And you got to witness it. Yoongi quickly explained to you what they were going to do while Namjoon gave you a dimpled smile as he and Hoseok went over the plans again.

Jungkook, the sneaky bastard, was the one who had to start the live and seeing as the camera was next to you, he came right up to you. But before he started the automatic countdown for the live, he left a lingering kiss on your cheek. Successfully making your face flush red as you stared at him in shock as the older members each scolded him before the live began.

For the whole first part of the live he wore a slight smirk on his face. But that soon changed as you finally began executing your plan. You wore and oversized sweater that hid most of your features. Slowly you made eye contact with each member, stopping at Jungkook before you started pealing the piece of clothing from your body. you were slightly covered in a light coat of sweat as you dropped the offending piece of material to the ground.

Looking at the boys you could see they were distracted. You had somehow forgot to wear a bra, so you were left sitting in a very transparent, tight white shirt. A ghost of a nipple stand was evident as you readjusted the straps on your shoulders.

Slightly giggling at the, now staring boys you only lifted a brow at Hoseok who has stopped talking completely. Shaking his head, he quickly found his words again. Luckily for him he only had a few more words to say before Yoongi had to take over.

As Yoongi began speaking in his bored tone, you decided to be even bolder. Slowly you started spreading your legs. Your shorts barely covering your inner most parts. As you made a show of spreading your legs you made sure to keep eye contact with the boys. You knew they were close to the end of the live, but you also knew you had to retreat to safety. Their eyes were blown out and some of the boys even started fidgeting under the table.

Slowly standing up, you quickly send a wink over your shoulders as you mouthed ‘check mate’ before sauntering to your room. Hips swaying to an unknown beat as the taste of victory coursed through you.

∞

The live could not have ended any sooner. As soon as the red light went off, all the boys sagged with relief. They know they’ve been playing dirty, but for you to pull something like that was not what they had planned for. They had to give it to you… you definitely caught them by surprise.

Luckily, they knew you would be able to keep up this act for to long, the only problem they did have was the exact length of time you could hold out.

Fortunately, they don’t mind finishing what you started… with consent of course. They just had to get the timing perfect for this little act to come to a close. It could be enjoyable for all eight of you.


	12. Drabble 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I will do okay on my test. so here we are my lovlies ! another word vomit for your enjoyment!

You had no idea that the taste of victory would last only 55 minutes. Not that you kept time, but you can never be to careful. Your smile faded as disappointment took over when the boys all ignored you for the remainder of the day. No one even looked at you. Did you take it to far? Do they think lowly of you know?

Even when dinner came around the table was silent as everyone took their seats. You couldn’t handle the way they would avoid your eyes every time you looked at them. It was eating you alive and the fact that it was all seven of them and not just one of them made it worse.

“D-did I take it to far?” you whispered not really expecting any form of answer from any of the boys. The scoff coming from your left caught you by surprise. Looking up, you were met with seven pairs of eyes staring back at you. Their eyes held no judgement or resent but something you couldn’t place.

“To far? Baby doll you took nothing to far. You just caught us by surprise. we’re the ones who started playing dirty and we just didn’t expect you to play by our rules” Seokjin said looking like a school boy who just told his crush he likes her.

“Yeah, what you did was so fucking hot”

“Jungkook!” Yoongi scolded the youngest who just gave the older a pointed look. They all felt that way but none of them where going to voice it so he felt he should do it.

“I must say, pulling something like that during a vlive was genius. I’ll give you that.” Hoseok said earning nods of agreement from the rest of the members. A slight blush crept onto your cheeks at the slight complement.

“Now we just have one issue we would like to discuss with you. Would you be willing to go all the way? We can keep it as a challenge. You know see which member can catch you off guard the best. Or who can be the most unpredictable. Unfortunately, we just have to know if it would he okay with you if things went further than just teasing.” Namjoon said, his eyes staring intently at you. You could even feel the rest staring at you, waiting for your response.

“You mean like… like sex?” You hesitantly asked while looking at the men situated in front of you. Why you were unsure if that was what he meant, you did not know. His explanation was quite self explanatory. Like what else can ‘further than teasing’ mean?

“Exactly like sex, but we might not just do the sex part. There can be all types of elements.” Jimin chirped up from his seat.

“Elements?” You confusingly asked, tilting your head slightly as you looked at the men. They all seemed more relaxed and some even had a playful glint in their eyes. This only made your stomach do flip flops.

“Bondage, spanking, choking, roleplay… maybe even more than one of us at a time. That types of elements” Taehyung said matter of factly. You visibly paled at his words. And to say their smiles slipped of their faces wouldn’t do the action any justice.

“You can tell us when to stop. Almost like having a safe word. Once you say it everything stops. If you’re not up to it we will understand and we can continue the way we are doing now. I just feel that if we establish that everyone is okay with it if things would progress now, it’ll save time later and make certain situations more bearable.” Yoongi said.

It made sense to establish rules now. But would you be okay with things like that? You’ve never done anything remotely related to that. Gosh you barely had sex for heavens sake.

“I-I’ve never done those things before” you whispered somehow feeling shameful even though you had no right to be. It’s normal for most people to not do those things, right?

“We’ll take it slow and I promise you we won’t hurt you deliberately. So, what do you say?” Seokjin asked concern laced into every word. Staring at them again, you mulled over his words for a few minutes. He was right. They wouldn’t hurt you unknowingly. You trusted them to listen to you and your body.

“If you promise me that you would listen to me and read my body to know my limits, I would be willing to give you my consent to partake in any sexual activities that may unfold during these times” you softly answered while staring intently at a spot on the table.

“We promise you we’ll learn to read you. We’ll never take it to far” Hoseok said taking your hand in his and squeezing slightly. All of the boys had a silly smile on their faces as. Let the games begin…


	13. drabble 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to announce that I will not be able to update this story as often as I tried to anymore. My online classes started and apparently when you’re at home and not in class the lecturers think they can double the work and expectations. I will probably be writing and posting mostly on weekends. I will try my outmost best to post when I am done with the work I had to the day but I cannot make any promises!
> 
> ALSO… this is only my second time that I attempt writing smutish stories. Please do bear with me I am trying my best. I will appreciate any feedback that can help me improve, but as you’ll find out I am starting slowly … you know, testing the water and such!
> 
> Enjoy another word vomit!!

If you had to be completely honest with yourself, you completely forgot about you little agreement with the boys when morning came. As per usual you woke up early to do you daily dancing while the rest of the world slept.

Lost in your little bubble of happiness you definitely didn’t expect to feel a pair of hand on your waist. Your instincts kicked in before your brain could process what was happening and you ended up elbowing the culprit in the stomach while simultaneously stepping on their toes. The familiar groan that greeted you was what pulled you from you sur of the moment acts.

There, crouching on the floor cradling his stomach was none other than Hoseok himself. Ripping out your headphones you rushed to crouch next to the wounded man. Secretly you were proud of yourself. Had that been anyone other than one of the boys they sure as hell would have met their match! With a mental pat on the back you refocussed on the man before you.

“What where you thinking sneaking up on me like that! I could have punched you in the nose! Are you okay?” You asked as you slightly scowled at the silent man. Before your instincts could protect you once again, he grabbed you arm and swung you both around. You were now lying slightly underneath him as he hovered over you with a slight smirk on his face.

“I’ll have to remember to tell the guys to never sneak up on you like that if they didn’t intend on fighting you. However, that was kind of hot and I know of at least two members who would be into that sweetheart. Fortunately, I’m only interested in your moves as a dancer today. Unless you want more after I helped you” Hoseok said tilting his head as he took in your reaction.

What? Staring up at the beautiful man his words finally sank in, well some of it anyway. He wanted to help you with your dancing? You the one person that cannot dance. Why he wanted to waste his time on you, you did not know. But you were flattered none the lest.

“You up for a little dance lesson or two baby?” Hoseok asked again, this time curiosity in his eyes.

“Sure! If you really think you’ll be able to teach me!” You joked as you stood up with his help

Sure enough, Hoseok spend the next 30 minutes helping you get some sort of rhythm going. Patience was one thing you did not expect from the strict dancer, but here he was guiding your every step. Hoseok moved to stand behind you as he held your waist to help with the movements. He was so close you could feel the heat coming from his body.

Slowly he moved closer to you until his body was firmly attached to yours. You could feel every muscle as it contracted. His hold on your hips only tightening as you continued to move them in figures of eight. Hoseok was waiting for you to push him away. He was testing to see how much you would allow before you felt shy or uncomfortable.

When you didn’t pull away, Hoseok decided to be bold. His one hand left your hips and slowly glided up you side. He felt every shiver that went through your body at the simple action. You were sensitive to soft touches, so he decided to see how you would react to rough touches. Slowly his hand kept rising up and over your breast until he finally made it to your throat.

Ever so slightly he started increasing the pressure as he listened to your body. your breath coming in shorter with every squeeze he would give, yet your hips kept their pace.

You’ve never experienced a trill like this. His actions alone were foreign to you. Never had anyone worked so delicate yet so overpowering with you. Your head was swimming in the euphoria that he had woken. Before long you were engaged in a deep kiss.

His touch was delicate compared to the strength of the kiss. Kiss lips moved fiercely against yours making you whimper out. His hand quickly returned to your throat, squeezing enough to make you gasp. Using this to his advantage, Hoseok quickly slipped his tongue into your mouth.

Exploring your mouth was like an adventure on its own. You tasted sweet yet spicy as moan after moan spilled from your throat. The after taste of toothpaste was a nice contrast compared to how sweet your mouth felt against his. He didn’t want to pull away, but where’s the fun in doing everything he wanted now?

“This was fun baby. Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll get the kettle going?” Hoseok whispered against your lips. You could only nod as you savoured the last of his taste. His tongue had your knees weak and you would almost swear that if he asked you to kill at that moment, you would have. He had complete control over you and that in itself was scary.

As you scurried of to the bathroom, the rest of the boys all rounded the corner. In between your dancing and kissing you failed to notice them entering the kitchen, stopping and hiding out of sight. Hoseok could only smirk at the looks on their faces.

Hoseok 1: Rest of the boys 0


	14. Drabble 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE   
> Groping, fingering kissing… dirty talk cursing…   
> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED AND THIS IS BAD….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea what happened. I had a week of pure hell and then this is the shit I came up with… Do enjoy

Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where you only imaginary? *cue beat drop*

The remix blared through your headphones loud enough for anyone standing in the kitchen to hear without difficulty. This was your way of making house chores more bearable. You were currently washing dishes with your back to everything else. Lost to the power of music and the feeling of soapy water.

Seokjin and Yoongi has been watching you for at least ten minutes now. Amusements written all over their faces. They found it way to adorable how you would sway your hips and sing along to whatever music was playing. Completely oblivious to your surroundings.

They didn’t mind watching you and normally they could do this for hours on end. Simply watching you move about without a care in the world, embarrassment completely forgotten for those precious moments. But since Hoseok decided to be bold by trying to suck your lungs out this morning, they were restless to get a taste.

Yoongi, the ever sneaky bastard, was the first to make a move. Silently moving to stand behind you. All he had to do was wait for you to sway your hips in the right direction. The next thing you knew, you were completely trapped into the corner of the kitchen. Back still facing who ever had their hands rounding your waist.

You had no idea how to react. After this morning you figured the rest of the boys would leave you alone, unless it was Hoseok who came back for another round of kisses. Another pair of hands made their way into your line of sight as they reached for your headphones. Plucking them from your ears, a warm breath against the shell of your ear made you shiver.

“Kitten. Where did you hide your phone?” Yoongi’s smooth voice whispered into your ear. You were left stunned as the other pair of hands that clearly belonged to someone other than Yoongi grabbed at you pants.

“Is it here?” Yoongi asked. The hands made their way to your breasts and without warning groped them. The light chuckle that escaped Yoongi’s mouth send another shiver down your spine as you waited in anticipation to see what would happen next.

“Bingo. You’re a smart one, putting your phone in your bra. Away from sight, but luckily Hyung over here is a boobs man. And trust me kitten, your breasts are especially captivating to him” Your brain sort circuited at that. Hyung? But only one… oh. Oh!

“S-Seokjin?” Your voice was almost to soft to be classified as whispering. Of all the members you would never have guessed that the eldest of them would be the first to actually touch you this aggressively. Even though his hands had located your phone, they never stopped squeezing your breast. In fact, they were now massaging them with a newfound vigour.

“Baby, if you say my name like that, I might do something that will guarantee the others to hate me. You have no idea how much energy it’s taking me to not bend you over this sink and fuck you till your legs give in. and the best part would be that I would stop, I’ll just continue to fuck you and you would take it like the good little girl you are” Seokjin’s voice was dripping with a lustful promise that you were so tempted on taking, but Yoongi’s voice stopped your own from escaping.

“Hyung, you’ve gone and gotten me all hard now. Even though it’s to soon for that sort of play, we can still have a little fun. What do you say baby? Would you allow us to touch you some more? I bet I could make you cum with my fingers only” If you thought Seokjin’s voice held promise he had nothing on Yoongi’s.

Without giving it a second thought, you answered his questions with a whimper and a suggestive sway of your hips. That’s all the boys needed before spinning you around and pinning you against the counter once again.

Yoongi waisted no time in shoving his hands down your pants and locating your bundle of nerves. Slowly he began tracing the figure eight while Seokjin nearly ripped your shirt to get to your breasts. Your bra almost suffered the same fate before he thought better of it and unclasped it. Underwear was expensive and most of the stores were closed.

Taking one of your buds in his mouth it was only a matter of time before your where whimpering once more. Yoongi sped up his lazy pace before leaning forward. Gently he kissed a trail up your exposed throat. Nibbling here and there to successfully make you moan unintentionally.

“You better keep it down kitten, we wouldn’t want to overwhelm you with five other boys, now would we? Not yet anyways” Sealing your mouth before you could even think about his statement, Yoongi slipped one of his fingers into your dripping centre. Seokjin switched over to the neglected breast as his own hands dwelled lower to help Yoongi out. Both of them were eager to see how beautiful you would look when you come undone.

The addition of a second finger combined with the stimulation on both your breast and clit, had you contracting around Yoongi’s fingers. With your head still thrown back you missed the look of surprise on Yoongi’s face at the feeling. They had barely begun touching you and you were nearly combusting. Why, he did not know.

It took one hard suck, one hard thrust of Yoongi’s fingers and one role of your clit to have you nearly screaming. You have never felt a pressure such as this. Your own release dripped down your thighs as both boys helped you ride out your high. When you finally came down, you cautiously looked up as they backed away. You knew you came to fast. You even felt disappointed at the fact, they just felt so good and no one has ever touched you like that.

“Oh kitten. Have you never been touched like that or were we just that good? You came so fast.” Yoongi looked almost concerned as his gaze swept over your form.

“Baby, how long has it been?” Seokjin’s question came unexpectedly and with wide eyes you averted your gaze to the floor.

“T-Three years” You whispered. To afraid to see their faces. What surprised you was the multitude of arms that surrounded you. Looking up all seven boys were huddled close to your form in a weird group hug.

“Don’t worry doll. That’s bound to change. That we can promise you”


	15. Drabble 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this is trash and I don’t know if I even like this. I had a shit day and through writing was a smart idea… it wasn’t

You had to be out of your damn mind. First you give permission to seven extremely attractive men. Then you allow Hoseok to be the first man of said seven to kiss, more like devour you the very next morning. And a whopping 4 hours later the two oldest boys have you Cumming as fast as a high schooler. What the hell is wrong with you?

And if that wasn’t bad enough, all of the remaining boys heard your confession of your long dry spell, and you kind of have the feeling they watched Yoongi finger fuck you while Seokjin tried milking non-existing milk out of your breasts. After that hug you took a very long, and much needed cold shower and now you were hiding in your room.

Well, technically you had assignments to work on. But staring at a blank word document for 20 minutes does not exactly count as progress. Clearly your mind was not thinking of the links between genus Homo and some other unpronounceable name. At least you were alone now can somehow that made you feel even worse. What did they see in you that made them so eager in messing around with you?

You were not pretty. You did not have a model like body. gosh, the heritage you came from where born with curves on their curves, hips for days with thick ass thighs. You looked nothing compared to what most classified as ‘beautiful’ far from it.

Just as your thoughts started drifting into dangerous degrading territory there was a swift nock on your door. The in your doorway stood an angel. Well, it was just Namjoon holding a cup of coffee, but caffeine is one thing you never seem to say no to. Clever.

“Sorry, can I come in for a sec? I brought coffee if that counts” Namjoon threw in a dimpled smile for extra brownie points. Giggling slightly you simply nodded. How can anyone say no to that face? Or that heavenly aroma of coffee?

“It’s like you could sense I was in desperate need of some caffeine” You said, taking a tiny sip from the hot beverage. From the corner of your eye you could see Namjoon pull a face at you. Turning with a glare and a mumbled ‘what’ Namjoon pinned you with a look of his own.

“Y/N, I literally just made this. How the hell can you even drink this when it’s clearly as hot as hell itself?” This was not exactly what you expected him to say. But never the less it made you laugh and that in itself was a good thing.

“I have what people back at home called a tinned throat. It means I can handle the heat because I’m use to it” You said, slightly fiddling as your next words came out a bit softer than the previous ones.

“Why me?”

“What do you mean baby?” Namjoon asked confused.

“Why did you boys decide I am good enough for you to fool around with? I’m literally the complete opposite of pretty. Is it because I’m the only option you have?” hurt flashed through your eyes as your gaze left his to look at your screen again.

“Why you? Y/N, we didn’t decide to do this because we’re ‘only limited to you’. We decided to try and engage with you because you’re different from everyone around us. You’re smart, funny, super energetic but you also have your quiet moments. You see the little things around you and sometime you even remind me of a child that sees colours for the first time. The wonder in your eyes. Y/N, you are beautiful to us. We admire you more than you’ll ever know and in this short time we’ve spend with you, you’ve ruined normal standards. Why can’t you see that?”

His voice sounded almost sad. Sitting down next to you on the bed, Namjoon placed his hand behind your neck in comfort. His fingers was gentle as they worked the muscles under them to help you relax. You slowly leaned into his touch as your eyes fluttered close.

“Let us show you how beautiful you are to us. Y/N, please let us in, let me in” Namjoon whispered into your ear. His lips leaving feather light touches along your neck. A strange feeling twirled inside your stomach. Would you be able to allow these men to show you what they meant? Would you be able to keep your damned heart in check?

You didn’t have the answers to those questions, but the arms that secured you into a loving embrace, somehow left you feeling butterflies fighting over space in your stomach.


	16. Drabble 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I always apologize when I update these drabbles. So, in the light of tradition I would like to apologize… again. I fell ill for like 3 days and then Uni decided to cut some of my deadlines short and I ended up having more on my plate than planned…. So in the spirit of seeking forgiveness I present to you some chaotic bangtan! Enjoy

Even if you haven’t tested out all of their chests, you could say that Namjoon’s chest was by far the most comfortable one you have ever had the privilege to lie on. Somehow, after his little speech and your little break down you ended up cuddling on your bed.

Namjoon’s steady breathing and his steady heartbeat was enough to lull you into unconsciousness. Your dreams were filled with sweet smiles and warm hugs. You have no idea how long you were part of dream land before you came to but finding six pairs of eyes on you wasn’t exactly what you expected.

Before you could even think about sitting up, Namjoon tightened his arms around you to keep you in place. This action didn’t go unnoticed by any of the other members. A squeal sounding a lot like Jimin vibrated through the room, but your focus wasn’t on them. It was on the dimpled clumsy leader that looked at you with the out most of adoration.

“You’re not going anywhere. It’s cold and you’re so warm against me. Please stay with me” Namjoon pleaded. His voice was small and somewhat vulnerable.

“Technically you’re the one that shouldn’t leave. This is my bed.” You answered back with a little smile. Clearly, he had forgotten where the both of you currently were. it was cute to watch the realization dawn on his handsome face.

“But Namjoon-hyung has the biggest bed and we were wondering if you wanted to watch some movies before dinner?” Jungkook piped up with big hopeful eyes. There was no way in hell that you would be able to say no to that. No one did, not even the elders could resist the power of the youngest. It was evil, pure adulterated evil and the little devil used his gift well.

Reluctantly you nodded your head and stood up. Immediately there was protest, Jungkook wanted to carry you but them Seokjin and Hoseok refused to just let him. They wanted to carry you instead. With wide eyes you glanced at Namjoon who was trying his best to hide a grin, Jimin was practically rolling on the floor with laughter as Taehyung immediately got his phone out to film the fight. Yoongi kind of just looked unfazed by the theatrics.

With no eyes focussed on you, you took advantage and slipped out of the room. You had the worlds biggest pee and if they somehow did manage to scoop you up into their arms, you no doubts would have made a breathing golden waterfall of them. As tempting as that image was, you didn’t like the idea of embarrassing yourself like that. Besides, you just knew they would never let you live that down.

Once your bladder was empty and your hands were washed, you silently made your way to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn. You could still hear them bickering, and you could almost swear you heard Yoongi laugh. It was concerning to say the least that they failed to notice your absence, but somehow you received it as a blessing. These men made your heartrate spike and the probability of you dying of some big word thing followed by cardiac was increasing by the day. With the popcorn made, you silently returned to your room. Again they failed to notice your presence at the door as they were preparing for a arm wrestling battle (how things escalated to this degree you do not know)

“Come on hyung! You know you won’t beat me” Jungkook smugly said as Seokjin settled before him.

“No respect! I feed you everyday you brat. Who do you think keeps the banana milk supply full? I can promise you it’s not one of these other mortals” Seokjin said, clearly worked up over the youngest antics. He didn’t look mad to be honest so there was no point in being concerned.

“Oi! Who are you calling mortals? Since when are you a deity? AND if it wasn’t for me who keeps on reminding you of the milk, you wouldn’t remember to buy some!” Namjoon joined in, seemingly shocked by whatever is going on.

“You boys done yet? The popcorns getting cold and if we aren’t watching movies then I would gladly go to sleep” You said while munching on said popcorn. At the sound of your voice all seven men turned towards the doorway. You stood there casually glaring at them while still eating as their brains malfunctioned for 10 seconds.

The speed at which they all got up and out of your room was insane. Before your own brain could process what or who was grabbing you, you were being pulled to Namjoon’s room. Someone yelled something about getting more snacks while another screamed, they were getting the movie.

They were truly going to be the death of you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess... sorry


	17. Drabble 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received bad news today, I’m having some problems with my natural cycle (Which in turn makes me moody as fuck) Uni is drowning me in work and another assignment has been moved. I CAN’T DEEL!! So I decided to write and get some tension out. Who knows what might happen after this.

A good five minutes after the whole scene of ‘fight till the death over who gets to carry you’, you finally found yourself snuggly tucked into Namjoon’s bed. Namjoon and Jimin took it upon themselves to fill the empty spaces on your sides, much to the others disappointment.

Lesson 1 of ‘watching movies with bangtan’ Never, and I mean NEVER let the youngest of the lot pic a movie. Of course, Jungkook would choose an Ironman movie you have watched about a billion times. Nevertheless, you soon found yourself captivated by the arrogance of Mr Tony Stark himself. How you do not know but you have the slightest idea its because Tony reminds you of Jungkook sometimes.

Somewhere in the middle of one of his many fight scenes a soft hand begins it’s adventure over your thigh. You obviously ignore it at first. It was just some harmless patterns and it wasn’t bothering you at all. Well, that was until a second hand joined on the other side. Glancing both ways, Jimin and Namjoon was both focussed on the the movie playing on the big screen.

Shaking your head, you reached for some more popcorn and continued watching. Soon enough the first movie ended, luckily for you as soon as Jungkook suggested another ironman movie the rest of the boys were quick to voice their complaints. In the end Seokjin chose the next movie, a horror, leaving some of the boys disappointed and some just uncomfortable. Even Jungkook’s pout deepened at the mention of said movie.

This in itself surprised you. Out of all of the boy you would have thought that Jungkook would be one of the first ones to be on board with scary shit. Apparently, you were the only one sharing Seokjins taste in movies. You even made sure to voice your satisfaction with a big ‘I LOVE HORRORS’ that immediately insured some weird looks your way.

Namjoon and Jimin only had to share one glance to come to the agreement that if they weren’t going to focus on the movie out of self-defence for their sanity, you weren’t going to get the change. They’d make sure of that.

The movie hasn’t even properly started its build-up when the adventurous hands returned. Their touch being feather light and their path being as innocent as it can be. That is until the very first jump scare. Which causes the said hands (both of them) to jerk forward and stop right at your covered centre. For exactly 20 seconds they remained unmoving. Their movements that followed was so slow you nearly missed them but the cold air that suddenly brushed over your folds and the distinct sound of fabric being torn was enough to bring you to lesson 2.

Scared bangtan became revengeful bangtan. Clearly, they felt you had something to do with the movie of choice which ultimately led to the loss of one of your favourite pair of cotton shots and panties. How they managed to tear them you would have to figure out later. The pair of fingers swiping up and down your, now damp, folds clearly has some type of agreement. As one moved up the other moved down.

“G-guys…” you whimpered as one pair became bold and dipped into your centre. Invading the warmth with a confidence that nearly made you moan out loud. Did they want the rest to know what they were doing to you?? As fi to answer your unspoken question Namjoon swiftly removed his fingers and picked you up. Placing you between his legs, Jimin quickly swept in and secured your own legs over his spread ones.

“Yoong-hyung got to taste you, but that only made the rest of us seek your taste more” Jimin said loud enough for the rest to turn towards him. The sight must have been something. You pinned by Namjoon, torn pants with a fully exposed centre and a smirking Jimin slowly positioning himself between your spread legs.

“Jimin-ah I never tasted her, but do I want to” Yoongi commented from the side in a strained voice. You paid him no mind as Jimin’s mouth took your most private of parts in. he was gentle at first. Licking soft licks and sucking lightly on your bud of nerves. This didn’t last long though. His movements soon increased with every moan and whimper that left you.

Back arching you soon forgot your own name as pulse upon pulse of pleasure shot through you. Jimin’s tongue not stopping, not even to breath. Sooner than you would have liked your walls started contacting as your climax approached at a rapped pace.

Your vision went completely white as you tipped over the edge. Jimin humming happily as he cleaned your release. He only stopped when you began whining at the over stimulation. This sweet boy was a devil in disguise led by an even bigger one that still held you captive in his hold.

“Oh baby, I see you are very responsive. Yoongi-hyung told us you haven’t been touched in a while. Relax, we’ll take care of you petal. Don’t worry we’ll be nice but there is no way you’ll be walking out of this room any time soon. My turn love, are you ready?” Namjoon whispered into your ear as soon as you came back down from your high.

Oh boy…


	18. Drabble 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as shit as my life is at this moment so I do apologize for that.   
> oral (F. receiving) suggestive comments. I don’t know what else you want from me.

You couldn’t care less how you ended up naked on Namjoon’s bed surrounded by seven equally naked men. All you knew was that the fingers pumping into your centre at this very moment was driving you completely mad. You have never felt such intense pressure down there, not even when you were in an active relationship. Clearly that boy knew nothing.

Taehyungs fingers were long as they kept a slow steady rhythm inside you. Seokjin and Hoseok both had a nipple sucked into their mouths while Yoongi had your clit between his teeth. Namjoon was getting his own member ready for your throat while Jungkook took the opportunity to explore your mouth. You had no idea what Jimin was doing at this moment but from a quick glance you could almost confidently conclude it was something with a phone.

Never in your life would you have thought about a moment like this. Seven men, not one or two, seven men were focussed on you and only you. They never touched each other, but that didn’t stop them from helping each other send you over the edge.

What made your heart flutter was the fact that they never penetrated you down stairs. Namjoon was brave to even consider your mouth. They knew how inexperienced you were and being who they were, they were willing to be patient with you.

Each one of them got to taste you. Where Jimin was eager but soft in his adventures, Hoseok completely dominated your centre. His kisses being rushed yet still controlled, lapping at your free flow of juices. Namjoon was delicate. Working slowly to find that particular spot that made you scream. Seokjin made sure to cover every inch of your private area, he even went further south.

Jungkook was the most eager out of all of the boys. He didn’t even wait for you to come down from the high Seokjin gave you before he delved in. his fingers and tongue working in sink to get you back to the edge of bliss. Taehyung, who were currently pumping you into the next life, kisses and sucks were much gentler than you expected. He was careful to not push you to far. 

Soon Yoongi took over and made quick work of sending you into a new dimension with his tongue. Gosh all that rapping certainly had its upsides. His tongue poked and swirled, making your back arch and eyes role back. You had no idea how much more you could take but you couldn’t care less. A blinking pleasure rolled over you as you where tipped over the edge again.

Your whole body contracted with the intensity as the coil released. The world dipped into darkness before slowly coming back into focus again. You were spends and the idea of sleep was oh so tempting.

“Y/N? Did you just squart? Holy crap that was hot” Taehyung said with surprise as the rest of the boys leaned forward to get a better view of the new mess that formed between your legs. As embarrassing as that was you were past the point of caring.

“Hey sweetheart, why don’t you rest and we’ll clean you up?” Namjoon said as he kissed your head.

“Yeah, you did so well for us angel. Kook! Why don’t you and Hobi take her to the bathroom? Jimin you go and help them” Seokjin said right before you felt someone lift you up into the air.

Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon and Seokjin made quick work of the soiled bedding. There was no way in hell that they were going to take you back to your cold and lonely bed. The movie was proof enough that all eight of you could fit into the bed. And that was exactly what would happen. A major sleepover in Namjoon’s bed.

Somewhere between the first touch and your last orgasm the boys all made a silent promise. They would do any and everything to keep you by their sides. You were way to precious to share with anyone else outside of their circle. Even though they never touched each other they knew that when it came to sharing you, jealousy was out of the question.

They loved you and discovered the love they held for each other. They would never let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last drabble of this series due to the fact that I simply can”t think of anything beyond this point. I hope you enjoyed it as much as as I did! please don’t hesitate to send in any feedback 
> 
> Love you <3


End file.
